


Cursed Child

by arkitako



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkitako/pseuds/arkitako
Summary: They call me a cursed child just because I was born different. I wasn’t like most children my age. Learning to survive in this dog-eat-dog world without the guidance of a parent is probably the hardest thing to do; but you learn to make do with what you have. And now, I am given this power, this power to eliminate these monsters; these Aragami who have killed millions of people and forced the humans behind walls. [Set a few months after the GEB storyline.]





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**NOA’s P.O.V**

 

So this was it; humankind’s last fortress, Fenrir. It definitely fits its title. I take a closer look on the floor and see the faint scratches and blood on them. Soon, I’ll be one of them. I’ll leave my own trail of scratches and blood on this very same floor. “Hey, Noa, earth to Noa,” I blink my eyes and see a hand in front of my face. “Oh, sorry, did I surprise you? You were staring on the floor and unresponsive so I was wondering if there’s anything wrong,” one of my new unit members; Kota Fujiki, says as he retracts his hand.

I take a closer look at the people who I will be calling comrades from today on. **Yuu Kannagi** , the first New-Type God Eater employed at the Far East Branch and the Leader of the 1st Unit. He was, according to the Norn Database, “a God Eater well-loved and respected by all of the people in the Den and those living in the Outer Ghetto.” There wasn’t any information regarding his past before becoming a God Eater though. **Lindow Amamiya** was, in all ways, the ideal God Eater, as people often said about him. He was the previous leader of the 1 st Unit; a God Eater boasting a survival rate of 90%. He had, apparently been classified as MIA, then KIA before being found alive, but infected. He now sports an Aragami arm due to the infection. **Sakuya Amamiya,** who’s not present, was the best sniper in all of the Far East Branch and is Lindow’s wife. She was the very definition of beautiful and deadly. She was the “big sister” type, as people fondly called her. She’s currently on maternity leave from official God Eater duties but is still helping around the Medical Bay, partly to ensure that her husband and their leader do not end up getting hurt. **Soma Schicksal** , the son of the former Far East Branch Director Johannes von Schicksal and Aisha Gauche. He was born with the ability to produce Bias Factor in his body, as a result of the Managarm Project. A veteran God Eater at a young age, he has now started warming up to the people in the Branch and has since been accepted by the rest. He still keeps his lone wolf attitude, however. **Kota Fujiki** , a gunner and scout recruited into the Far East Branch at the same time as the Yuu. A certified Bugarally fan, he’s described as friendly and approachable, but is quite worrying when it comes to his studies and lessons. He is, however, very protective of his family and constantly worries about their well-being and the safety of their home. **Alisa Ilinichina Amiella** , a New-Type God Eater from the Russian Branch. Although she had started unstable, she was now an adept fighter and member of the 1st Unit, always ready to fire a Recovery Bullet when needed. She has become knowledgeable in tactics although her light-hearted sassy attitude still remains.

I give him a smile and shake my head. “No, it’s nothing. I’m fine,”

Kota grins. “Well, that’s good then. Wouldn’t like to have you being out of it on your first day, now, would we?”

“Well, enough talk,” our leader, Yuu, says as he waves us off. “It’s almost lunch time. We shouldn’t go missing meals, now, should we? We’ll need all the energy and food we can get so that we can properly function. Come, come, you too, rookie,” he suddenly pauses and stops walking.

“Is something wrong, Yuu?” Alisa asks him, worry evident on her face.

Yuu shakes his head and grins. “No. I just can’t get over the fact that I have someone I can actually call ‘rookie,’ you know? I mean,” he chuckles. “I see why it’s such a pleasure,” he says before walking again.

I look towards the Section Elevator. Shouldn’t someone call Soma out to eat? I mean-, “Worried about Soma?” I flinch and look towards Lindow. I didn’t even notice that he was still there.

“N-no, I mean-,”

He laughs. Was my stuttering funny? I pout at him. “Hey, no need to look so sad. You don’t have to worry about Soma. He’ll eat when he gets hungry. The thought of him becoming your trainer must have been shocking to him,”

I tilt my head, curious as to why he could say something like that. I mean, wasn’t Soma one of the veterans? He should have had his fair share of trainees. “You see, Soma may be a veteran God Eater, but he’s not well-liked because he’s blunt. He’s been worst though. At least now, he’s starting to open up so trust me when I say this; there is no one as kind as Soma. He’s worst fear is losing a comrade right in front of his eyes so you shouldn’t be too hard on him,” he says, a sincere smile on his face. I only nod my head.

“Well, enough with the depressing talk. Let’s go eat,” he says as he drapes his left arm around my shoulder. I stare at his Aragami arm. He notices me staring and looks at his arm. “Well, what happened is a story I’ll tell you when you’ve settled down, rookie,” he grins and ruffles my hair before walking ahead.

 

\---

 

I stare at the dead Aragami in front of me. Right after lunch, Soma marched towards our table and flatly tells me to get ready for a mission. We were supposed to hunt an Ogretail, something he told me should be easy enough even for a rookie like me. I admit that it wasn’t as hard as I thought as I slashed the Aragami with my blade and shot at it with my gun. Rather, it felt...amazing. As the Ogretail grew weaker, I could feel myself get more alive. It may sound sadistic, but it’s as if I _enjoyed_ hurting the Aragami. I shudder at the thought.

“Hey. Not bad for a rookie,” I look up and see Soma sitting on a ledge. I didn’t even notice him make his way out in the middle of the battle. Was I that pre-occupied? “Most rookies tend to get nervous and breakdown but you did well,”

I found myself smile at the sight of that slight smile on his face. So he knew how to smile. Heh. He should do it more often. It seemed to illuminate the rest of his face. So he isn’t so bad, after all. “Thank you,” I told him.

Soma effortlessly jumps down from the ledge and walks towards me. “Well, we should head back,”

 

\---

 

**SOMA’s P.O.V**

 

“Hey! You’re back,” Yuu says the moment the rookie and I step out of the elevator with that annoyingly huge grin on his face. I frown. “Hey, chill, I’m not going to do anything. Anyway-,” Yuu pauses and slightly turns his head. I follow his gaze and see two God Eaters whispering to themselves while pointing at us; or rather, at the rookie while saying things like ‘cursed child’ and ‘can’t believe she’s still alive, proves she’s cursed.’ Even with my enhanced hearing, their distance made it hard for me to make up the rest of the words. I raise an eyebrow. Really? Spreading rumours about someone who hasn’t even been here a day? I glance at her. She had an emotionless face as she tightened the grip on her bag. Was she gritting her teeth? Did she hear them?

Tsubaki emerges from the bottom floor and eyes us then at the pair of God Eaters by the corner. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have missions to complete? Off you go!” she says with that loud, stern voice of hers. The God Eaters flinch and run away, towards the bottom floor. “Kannagi Yuu!” Yuu flinches at the mention of his name. “Didn’t I give you a mission?”

“You did! Of course, hah, which is exactly why I’m heading out. Right now. Goodbye,” Yuu says in that awkward stance of his and heads out of the gate.  I shake my head at the sight of him. He may be our leader and a Lieutenant, but he still is just like that clumsy, slightly idiotic rookie.

Tsubaki turns to look at us. I simply stare at her. “We just got back,”

“I know that,”

I frown at the lack of response. If she knew, then why is she still standing there, staring at us? “Is there anything else?”

Tsubaki shakes her head. “Nothing. Continue the good work,” she says and leaves.

Wait. That was it? Hmph. Why do I even care? Even better. I turn to look at the rookie. “That’s all for today. Get the rest of the day off,” I tell her and leave. It’s not that I’m worried about her. I just prefer doing missions alone; if not with the unit. Of course she’s in my unit but- wait, I’m I arguing with myself? I must be going crazy. I look down and see her still standing in front of me. “Hey,”

She flinch and look up, her eyes slightly glossy. “Oh. I’m sorry. Yes, thank you. You’ve worked hard. Have a good day,” she says in one breathe and run away. What was up with that? Hmph. Never mind. Why am I concerning myself with this?

 

\---

 

**NOBODY’s P.O.V**

 

Soma grimaces at the sight of the God Eaters from earlier the moment he arrived on the Veteran’s floor. They see him and wordlessly approach him. “Hey, Soma, did the mission with that rookie go well? You have to be careful around her, or you’ll get affected,” the bespectacled God Eater says.

“What?’

“Oh, you don’t know? There are quite a lot of stories about that girl. She has quite a reputation in the Outer Ghetto. Everyone who ever became close to her all died one way or another. She doesn’t get wounded easily either. She’s the cursed child, they said. Apparently, her parents died right after she was born,” the God Eater explains and leaves. Soma stay stills. It felt familiar; all too familiar.

Soma frowns. ‘It doesn’t concern me,’


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**  
  
 

* * *

  
  
“Gather around, I have an introduction to make,” came Tsubaki’s stern voice which immediately catches the 1st Unit’s attention as they hurriedly stand and approach Tsubaki. “This is a New-type recruit who will be joining your unit as of today,”  
  
It was then that their attention turned to the petite girl standing beside Tsubaki’s taller stature. The girl looks up, red eyes seemingly popping out in contrast to her white hair and pale skin. “Good day. My name is Noa. I look forward to working with you,” she says with a hint of nervousness as she gives a curt bow.  
  
Yuu grins. “Hey! Hey! No need to be nervous, we don’t bite. At least, I don’t,” he teases, earning a slap on the head from Alisa with her commenting on how he had to act more like a leader. “Yeah, yeah. I’m Yuu, by the way,” he says, offering his hand to the girl who wordlessly takes it.  
  
“I’m Alisa. I’m looking forward to fighting alongside you,” Alisa says, offering her hand towards the girl as well.  
  
“Hey! Girls are more than welcome here,” Kota says, which earns him a slap from Alisa as well. “I’m Kota, by the way,”  
  
The team looks at the final member who only sighs. “Soma,”  
  
Tsubaki glances at Lindow who nods his head. “Very well. Noa, I want you to serve under Soma’s supervision during the duration of your training,”  
  
At the mention of this, Soma chokes on his drink. “What?! Who said I’d do it?!” he asks, his voice clearly expressing his dissatisfaction. “Shouldn’t Lindow or Yuu do it?”  
  
Tsubaki remains unfazed from Soma’s sudden outburst. “Seeing as how Yuu has his own hands full with the rookies, and Lindow has his supervisor duties, I don’t see anyone else more fit to train her. Besides, it’s just one rookie,”  
  
Yuu nods. “Yeah! Just think of it as that time back when I was a rookie,” Yuu says, his signature grin present on his face.  
  
“Fine,” he finally says before turning to Noa. “But don’t expect me to be lenient,” he says before walking towards the Section Elevator, a whispered comment by one of the other God Eaters catching his ears just before the elevator doors close.  
  
“I pity Soma, getting caught up with the cursed child,”

 

 

 


End file.
